


Food for Love

by misswildfire



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswildfire/pseuds/misswildfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra attempts to bake a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for Love

Korra huffed as she pulled another burnt cake out of the oven. Pema had told her that the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach and Korra desperately wanted to impress Mako. She wasn’t going down without a fight. She scowled as she put the cake down on the counter. Quickly surveying the ingredients she had left, she had enough to make one more attempt at a cake. She just hoped it worked. She had ruined enough cakes today. 

“Not having any luck?” Pema asked as she leaned against the door frame to the kitchen. Her eyebrow rose as she looked at the failed attempts at cakes that were gathered on the kitchen table. Some were burnt, others hadn’t risen, and some were undercooked. 

“No,” Korra replied, as began to mix the ingredients together harshly. 

“Be gentle with the batter Korra or it won’t come out right,” the pregnant woman said, admonishing the younger women gently. “Cake needs a little tender loving care and it’ll come out right, and then you can give it to Mako,” she said, giggling slightly as the younger girl blushed. 

“I, err…how did you know?” Korra asked, slightly embarrassed. 

“It’s fairly obvious,” Pema said grinning, hearing her daughters yelling and screaming in joy in the background. She should probably go and divert them from the kitchen as to give Korra some piece while she attempted another cake. “Just keep at it dear,” she commented before she left to intercept her daughters. 

“I will,” Korra said, putting the batter into the pan. I won’t give up without a fight.


End file.
